An electric power system is a network of electrical components in which power stations, substations, and loads are connected to homes or industries (electric power consumers) via a power cable. That is, an electric power system is a network that connects from power generation to power consumption. An electrical power system is divided into transmission systems, substation systems, and distribution systems, each of which has its operating system that manages and operates electric power facilities therein.
The operating systems are divided into a system operating system for managing electric power facilities in its own system and an integrated operating system for managing overall operation of the whole electric power system.
Conventionally, identification numbers of electric power facilities used in one operating system differ from those used in other operating systems. Therefore, facility information of the electric power facilities also differs for each operating system. This makes management and operation of electric power facilities unreliable and leads to troubles in asset management. In compliance with the recent trend of big data usage, studies on comprehensive analysis on collective data in a company have been conducted to recognize the potential value of the company and find new business opportunities. However, there is a problem that each operating system uses different identification systems to identify electric power facilities. For this reason, when building a big data analysis system, it is difficult to associate operating systems with each other and analyze relationships between associated data.
In addition, since each individual operating system allocates its own identification numbers to electric power facilities according to different identification systems, when one individual operating system changes an identification number of an electric power facility, an integrated operating system that manages all operating systems encounters computing errors or data inconsistency. Therefore, reliability of a database is deteriorated and other potential problems are likely to occur in dealing with data for management of electric power facilities.